The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia plant, botanically known as Petunia X hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘KL1117mut1’.
The new Petunia plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Petunia X hybrida ‘KL 1117’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 25,485. The new Petunia was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within a population of plants of ‘KL 1117’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Alajuela, Costa Rica on Sep. 10, 2015. Asexual reproduction of the new Petunia plant by vegetative tip cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Alajuela, Costa Rica since Sep. 10, 2015, has shown that the unique features of this new Petunia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.